


(not) the right bride

by Claire_cz



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15DaysChallenge, Complicated Relationships, Gen, Internal Monologue, Not Beta Read, Possibly Unrequited Love, Tiny bit of Bravi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Brian’s said he hopes his students invite him to their weddings. And now he's been invited to a wedding. He's sitting on a plane to sunny Spain and looking gloomily around.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	(not) the right bride

**Author's Note:**

> Another late addition to the 15DaysChallenge - prompt: weddings

He's been always saying he hopes that he's not only a coach for his athletes, that he believes they have a far more complex relationship. He's also said that he hopes not only to bring up amazing athletes but more importantly to bring up good people. And yeah, he’s said he hopes his students invite him to their weddings (as a sign that the years spent on the TCC ice meant something for them, that he was important for them as they were for him)… And now he's indeed been invited to a wedding.

He's sitting on a plane to sunny Spain and looking gloomily around. The seat next to him vacated. Raj was supposed to sit next to him but they – very calmly – agreed that the loving relationship gradually turned into just living next to each other out of habit and a few weeks ago Raj moved out.

* * *

Brian didn't ask: "What if it's not the right one, Javi?" He smiled and hugged Javi when his former student excitedly described how he met Marina and how beautiful and awesome she was and Brian continued smiling when Javi showed him dozens of pictures on his phone – with Marina on all of them.

* * *

He got a specious room in a nice hotel in Madrid. Brian went very soon to sleep, tomorrow being the big day, well not his of course, but anyway he didn't want to be sleep deprived and morose the whole day. Because it was _Javi's_ big day. And knowing a bit about Spanish people and celebrations he was counting on a party until the next morning.

* * *

The next morning he puts on a smile, sighs, buttons the white shirt he bought just for this special occasion… Brian looks one more time into the mirror and then he laughs. It's really not that important how _he_ looks. This day, he's just one of the many _supporting characters_. Javi and the lady of his heart are the _main actors_. In his mind, Brian scolds himself again. Well, it's true, he rehearses his speeches, the short peptalks he says to his students before they take the ice, he rehearses them looking into a mirror. And " _supporting roles_ " and " _main actors_ " are definitely poor choices of vocabulary.

Because nobody _pretends_ something here. Javi loves Marina. Marina loves Javi. Javi will look gorgeous in a tailored suit, glowing in happiness, squinting his eyes a bit in the bright sun, lightly touching his curls to make sure everything is perfect. Everyone is happy.

Except for him. Brian, still standing at the mirror, contemplates if he can afford being honest with himself or rather not. He's not sad and grumpy only because of the _absence_ of Raj. "Call a spade a spade, Brian!" He's not sad and grumpy only because of the _break-up_ with Raj. He sighs; and that was the easy part.

Someone knocks on the door and Brian is forced (he’s glad) to interrupt his musings. It's time. He has to go, play his role (what's with that vocabulary again) and see to it that Javi marries his, undoubtedly beautiful, partner - _who unfortunately isn't Brian himself_ \- and that they will live happily ever after.

Or is it too much of a fairy tale? Does Brian dare to hope? Can one even hope for a fairy tale to _not_ have a happy ending? Brian resolutely shakes his head and finally opens the door of the hotel room. He’s always been a good actor.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not worry! As a sailor on this ship I promise we will get bravi together! (Some time later, another fic, another time... ) :D


End file.
